tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ponies in Space
Ponies in Space is a story-based, reader driven adventure blog in which the story's events occur based on the suggestions given by the readers. The main story updates are separated by question-answering updates in between them like those of a standard Ask-Blog. The space-based scenes and content are generally made using the freeware space game "Battleships Forever" The general story revolves around Twilight Sparkle's adventure into supposedly-uninhabited space in the name of the Kingdom of Equestria, only to find said area of space already inhabited and her only way of returning home completely gone. Thus it is up to the readers to guide her safely on her journey back home. Cast Lots of characters from the show as well as OCs are showing up in Ponies in Space. So far mostly Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash have been in the spotlight, however it might be possible at some point of the story to add the rest of the Mane 6 into the group the readers give suggestions to. It´s unknown if OCs can become part of this group too or not. The list looks like following: 'Main Cast:' *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie 'Side Cast/OC Cast:' *Big Macintosh *Granny Smith *Applebloom *Berry Punch *Blinkie Pie *Inkie Pie *Vinly Scratch (AKA PON-3) *Morton the Bookie *Bill the Arms Dealer *The Dude, ship parts dealer extraordinnaire *Star Gazer *Admiral Fancypants *SC Officer *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Discord *Pirates *Gummy Plot The events of the blog are divided into the Plot and the Ask, the Plot being the one which the readers move forward with their suggestions and the Ask being the one where the reader's questions get answered. Both exist disconnected from one another. Usually. Page 1 - The Journey begins Twilight Sparkle gets sent through a Wormhole to research... rocks. Celestia wishes her student a good journey and good luck, sending her off into the unknown. The jump is succesful and Twilight is in unknown territory. Page 2 - Contact Twilight Sparkle scans the area, finding herself within a nebula filled to the brim with asteroids. However, she soon detects two other ships moving nearby. Knowing that no other ship besides hers has gone through the wormhole, Twilight concludes that she has found aliens. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she flies towards the unknown ships. Page 3 - More than two Realizing her current rush towards the aliens could be seen as a hostile action, Twilight decides to slow down. However, her concerns are unfounded as a third ship speeds out of the asteroid field to attack the two ships she had detected. The attacker turns out to be Rainbow Dash the Space Pirate, seeking to acquire both Applejack and Big Mac's cargo. Applejack and Big Mac refuse to surrender their cargo, resulting in Rainbow Dash opening fire at them. Twilight Sparkle is shocked at this development and doesn´t know what to do. Page 4 Part 1 - Rainbow goes BOOM Given her terrible aim, Rainbow Dash´s lasers miss the Apples´ ships while Twilight tries to think of a way to stop the ongoing fight before somepony gets hurt. Thus she utilizes her ship's Magic Amplifier to launch asteroids at Rainbow's ship in order to disable its engines. Rainbow Dash manages to hit Applejacks ship and destroys one of its thrusters, resulting in the large transport ship losing the ability to move. Rainbow cheers believing she's won the fight when suddenly an asteroid flies right past her, followed by several others. Caught by surprise Rainbow Dash is unable to dodge the incoming barrage of asteroids and her ship´s engines are utterly destroyed. Twilight hopes she hasn´t gone overboard with her plan. Page 4 Part 2 - Encounter of the Third Kind Applejack and Big Mac are surprised that their attacker's engines suddenly exploded. Twilight reveals herself, declaring the fight to be over and ordering the pirate to surrender. Without its engine, Rainbow's ship is unable to move. At this point she falls into tears over the state of her once-beautiful craft. Applejack thanks Twilight for her help and they introduce each other. However since Applejack´s ship can´t move either, she asks Twilight to go get some tow ships from Muss'Thang station for both her and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's reaction is one of panic, certain that the Space Cavalry will surely lock her up once they reach the station. Page 5 Part 1 - The Surprise has been doubled! In order to have a safe conversation, Twilight moves Rainbow Dash´s ship around so that her weapons are facing away from everypony else. When Twilight asks Applejack for directions to the Muss'Thang station after telling her she doesn´t know her way around here, Rainbow interrupts them. She begs them not to leave her to the Calvary. Twilight asks why, leading to Rainbow Dash's explaination of how the mining prisons work: The prisoners just mine rocks underground with little to no ventilation, barely any light, along with limited water and food, thus resulting in constant fighting in order to survive. She pleads, saying she doesn´t want to go back there. Remembering the teachings of Princess Celestia, Twiligth gives Rainbow Dash an option with two conditions: Twilight will not turn her in if Rainbow abandons her life of piracy and escort Twilight around as a guide. Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack react surprised at the proposition. Page 5 Part 2 - Muss'Thang Station Applejack reacts strongly against this idea and tells Twilight that she can´t trust Rainbow nor canshe expect her not to backstab her at a moment's notice. Twilight, however, stays to her decision, assuming that the fear of ending up in prison again as well as the chance to help a good cause and end her criminal life will keep Rainbow Dash in line. Thus, Rainbow swears she´ll take Twilight Sparkle wherever she wants to go and to protect her with her life. As soon as she gets a new engine, that is. Given that Big Mac can´t tow Applejack´s ship as his own is too heavy, Twilight tows both ships using her magic to the Muss'Thang station. Arriving there she sees a rather... grey station, owned by the Pie sisters. Applejacks tells Twilight that they have lost many visitors throughout the years and don´t spend much money on advertising despite her advise to do so. Big Mac says he will tow the two ships to Fluttershy´s shipyard and suggest that Twilight go into the station and have a look around. After thanking him, Twilight Sparkle asks him which sector they're currently in. His answer that this was the Sumar Sector, at the outer edges of the Lunar Empire, leaves her baffled. Page 6 Part 1 - Fluttershy´s Shipyard Twilight decides to come with Big Mac and the other girls to Fluttershy´s shipyard. On their way there she asks Applejack´s big brother all kind of questions regarding the Lunar Empire, the Sumar sector and stuff. He´s weirded out by her questions as those are teached in school nad Twilight Sparkle doesn´t look like a dumb pony to him. Before she could say anything in return, they arrive at the shipyard and Applejack greets Fluttershy and tells her of their need of her repair skills. Fluttershy asks for their ships schematic and when she hears that one of the two damaged ships is Rainbow Dash´s one, she´s frighten to the bone. Which causes Applejack to demanding from Rainbow to explain what she had done to Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash avoids asking that question though. Applejack doesn´t dig any deeper and allow this case to rest assuring Fluttershy that she has nothing to fear from Rainbow Dash. Hearing that Fluttershy let their ships enter the repair bays hesitantly. Page 6 Part 2 - Exposition Edition Twilight Sparkle asks for the answers to her previous questions from Applejack who replies she rather wants to ask her savior where she comes from given her *weird* questions. Twilight explains that she´s might not even be from this galaxy and she had came through a wormhole to this system. In short, she´s an alien. This explanation causes Rainbow to have a fit of laugther, not believing what Twilight had told them. Applejack on the other hand seems to accept her answer and explains how the empire is divided in sectors, the planets which the sectors are named after and what the planets are known for. She also tells her about Princess Luna, the leader of the Lunar Empire, and the Space Calvary who protects the civilians in space and hunts down pirates. Twilight thanks her and records everything, noticing how many similarities are there between the Lunar empire and her own home. Applejack asks Fluttershy how much they own her for the repairment of their ships. First Fluttershy wanted to charge them nothing, but Angel prevented that with clearing his throat loudly and looking disapprovingly. Fluttershy gives in and shows the bill: 20.000 Bits for each ship. While Applejack and Big Mac can pay the huge amount of money, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle have not even one Bit and are in debt now. Page 7 - The Dude Edition After hearing what they own Fluttershy for her work Twilight tries to negotiate to pay later with ship parts or to get a discount for the repairs. Fluttershy´s kindness gives in and just when she wants to agree with Twilight´s proposal Angel uses Stare of Disapproval and that ends the negotiation. She´s sorry but she can´t get paid with parts nor give an discount, after all her parts dealer who brings her the parts is waiting for his money as well. Rainbow Dash has the idea to sell their ships, buy a bigger one and pay so the repairments which Fluttershy is unsure about and Twilight not amused to hear. Twilight tries again this time with them working for free for Fluttershy if she got some jobs for them to do. Fluttershy is happily to take that offer and gives Twilight and Rainbow some parts delivering jobs for now. Twilight accepts though the payment is low and asks Big Mac if they could help out a bit or point them to better paying jobs around here. Big Mac gives Twilight the remaining bits they have left after paying for reparing Applejacks ship as well as some advice to search for jobs in the Muss'Thang station. With 5.000 Bits and some idea where to look for work, The Dude (Fluttershy´s ship parts dealer) tells her he´s interested in buying their ships if they want to sell them. Also they can buy lots of equipment for their ships at his shop as well. Rainbow Dash calls Twilight over a privat channel and whispers her that the Remora Speedrace will happen in some days from now. The price for the win and the bets there are huge. Twilight Sparkle is unsure yet to go to an illegal Speedrace or to bet money, but she knows she can´t let Fluttershy wait forever. Page 8 Part 1 - The Three Parter Edition Twilight reads *The Lusty Argonian Maid* and doesn´t get it (XD) when Fluttershy announce that her job is finished. Both Rainbow and Applejack can fly again with their ships. With that Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Big Mac and Fluttershy goes separate ways, but not without exchanging their ship IDs to communicate if needed. Applejack also gives Twilight the ID to their farm Sweet Apple Station. When alone Twilight tells Rainbow that they will gonna work honestly the next two days to raise the 25.000 Bits they own Fluttershy and the Apple family. However if they can´t make that much money till the deadline´s over, then she´ll consider the raise. She also doesn´t want to be called *Boss* by Rainbow which the ex-pirate can easily accept. On the Muss'Thang Station, Twilight and Rainbow go each to different sections of the station for the jobs Big Mac had mentioned: Twilight heads to the medical center to ask nurse Redheart if she has some job for them while Rainbow hurries to look for Pinkie Pie to see if she has something to earn money for. Page 8 Part 2 - Pinkie Pie Party (Extra Extreme Style) Twilight Sparkle enters the station hospital and asks nurse Redheart if she got some job for her to do. Nurse Redheart admits that she in needs of new supplies and gives Twilight the list as well as the coordinates of the supply starbase to fly to. When returning to Rainbow Dash, Twilight finds her guide fleeing from Pinkie Pie. Which ofc was impossible on a small station. It ends with Twilight and Rainbow getting overrun by Pinkie´s enthusiasm and entering her party as *entertainment help* with cannons and Pinkie´s pet alligator. Page 8 Part 3 - The Plot Thickens Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash are in space flying to finish their deliveries for Fluttershy, both looks quite deranged after Pinkie Pie´s party. No idea what exactly happend there, but it must have been fun. Also Twilight never wants to speak of it again. Instead Twilight broach the subject of Rainbow´s relationship with both Applejack and Fluttershy as it seems those girls know each other since some time already. Rainbow asks hesitantly why she wants to know that and admits she knows both ponies but adds that she has nothing to do with them now. When Twilight tries to dig deeper, Rainbow tells her to drop the topic cause she doesn´t want to talk about it. Page 9 Part 1 - SpaceSpaceSpace~ Twilight drops the topic and changes the subject to how well Rainbow does know the sectors of the Lunar Empire. Rainbow is proud to tell that she can fly with closed eyes throughe every sector, but she wants them to stay far away from Minos and show Twilight Lunarion, the planet she was born on. Hearing that her guide is from the capital planet Twilight gets all hyped up and bombards Rainbow with lots of questions which doesn´t get an answer from Rainbow. Twilight calms down a bit and asks if Rainbow has seen Princess Luna since she had lived on Lunarion. Rainbow negates the question, she´s from the countryside and has never lived in the city. Though she wished she did, then she could see the Shadowbolts, the best fliers of the empire. As a filly it had been a dream of her to fly with them. She asks Twilight what her filly dream had been. Though she can´t take her reply. that she´s Princess Celestia´s personal student which has been her dream pretty much, seriously and asks her if she really wants to continue with the alien story. Though Twilight seems annoyed by her escorts disbelief, she says it´s up to her whenever or not she believes her. Page 9 Part 2 - Redux Twilight and Rainbow have finished their delivery jobs for Fluttershy and got the supplies and the rug for The Dude, but Twilight knows this won´t be enough to cover the debts. It´s when Rainbow spots a Space Calvary patrol craft. It´s a derelict and honestly a wreck but both agrees that the ship parts dealer might give them some bits for it. He does but even with the payment from the other jobs it´s still not enough to pay both Fluttershy and Applejack. Since there are no other possible jobs, Twilight asks Rainbow when the race will start as it might be their last chance to get the money in time. Page 10 - The "Oh Crap" Edition Rainbow calls a guy who owns her and then has to tell Twilight some good and some bad news. The good news, the race starts tomorrow over Sumar´s equatorial orbit, the bad ones, the entrance fee cost thousand Bits each. If they pay Fluttershy´s debts, they only have exactly thousand left. They can´t bet any money nor could the second enter the race. Twilight calls Applejack and Fluttershy to see if they have some job to cover the last 4.000 Bits of the debt. Applejack has an escort job but only next week when the next batch is ready. Fluttershy on the other hand has a big parts delivery job, but just when Twilight and Rainbow flies to her shipyard Fluttershy´s communication signal stops working. It´s something that makes both ponies worried as there´s nothing in space which could make them lose her signal so suddenly. When Rainbow checks her longrange scanners, she sees that half a dozen Diamond Dog slavers are heading towards Fluttershy´s shipyard. Two of them tries to cut off her and Twilight to reach Fluttershy in time. It were those Dogs who had jammed their comms to avoid the Space Calvary noticing of their raid. Both Twilight and Rainbow hurries up to prevent Fluttershy from a fate as a mining slave. Category:Canon Character Category:Mane 6 Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Rarity Category:Applejack Category:Fluttershy Category:Big Macintosh Category:Story blog Category:Instructed Category:Blogs that are deleted